1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for performing auto-naming of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amounts and types of content which may be stored in or processed by an apparatus such as a smart phone, a hand-held personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, or a smart television (TV) have increased. Accordingly, a user may have difficulty in storing and managing various types of contents. For example, when a name of an item of content does not correctly reflect details of the content, the user needs to verify each item of the content by reproducing or opening the content, which is inconvenient.